masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:So I played the ME3 demo today
I got early access from a European Facebook app for ME3 that seems to have stopped working as of a few hours ago. However, I got a code and played the demo, and I'm EXTREMELY impressed. PLEASE, stop reading if you don't want to spoil yourself! Here's a list of what it includes: -Complete intro to the game, up until Shepard leaves Earth -You can't import your Shepard, but you can completely customize his/her face (as well as use the new default FemShep!), choose whichever class you want, AND choose who survived Virmire (Kaidan or Ashley, there's also a "multiple casualties" option which I'm assuming allows you to also choose Wrex) -After Shepard leaves Earth, the demo jumps far ahead in the story to Shepard, Wrex, Garrus, and Liara in a shuttle on Sur'Kesh, the Salarian homeworld, and after the intro cutscene, it jumps ahead AGAIN, levels you up to level 12, and puts you directly into the very middle of the level -You are able to use any abilities tied to your class, including each class' new abilities (Soldier gets "frag grenade," Vanguard gets "nova," and that's all I'm sure of) -You can use the level up system and apply points to whichever abilities you want (which is a HUGE improvement on ME2's system) -You cannot customize your armor in the demo -Captain Kirrahe makes an appearance on Sur'Kesh (although I would like to note that for some reason, female Shepard pronounces his name incorrectly, while male Shepard pronounces it correctly, which I found really weird) -Mordin Solus is also on Sur'Kesh, and while he DOES have a new voice actor, his voice is still very similar to his voice in ME2, and is not very noticeable -Combat is MUCH improved - there were many moments where Cerberus troopers would sneak up on me, when I REALLY didn't see it coming. Enemy AI seems to be a LOT more intelligent, and it not only made combat a lot more difficult and challenging, but a lot more fun at the same time -The first half of the demo is the same section from the beta (Shepard on Earth, the Reapers attacking, and Shepard subsequently leaving), and the second half is the part from the E3 demo that has been featured several times in many different trailers (fighting alongside salarians on Sur'Kesh to help Mordin get the fertile female offworld) I would like to also note that the demo doesn't make much sense on a story standpoint, but that's mainly because a LOT was cut out of it to truly give it a "demo" feel. For example, you leave Earth and Anderson tells you to "go to the Citadel and get help from the Council," and you're on the Normandy with the Virmire survivor and James Vega, but then it cuts to you being on Sur'Kesh with Liara, Garrus, and Wrex. The multiplayer portion of the demo hasn't even started yet, as the EA servers for the game aren't even up. However, I expect that everyone with the Battlefield 3 early access (like me!) will be able to begin the multiplayer portion as of this Tuesday, the 14th. If anyone has any questions as to what's in the demo, I'd be happy to answer them! --HellfireDezzy 00:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Here's mine, how on Earth did you land that code? I've been trying that blasted "click the control nodes" game for hours and haven't gotten squat out of it.-- 05:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The correct combination for it was "top left, bottom right, top right, bottom left," but that stopped working about 7 or 8 hours ago. I'm assuming it's because they either "ran out" of codes, or maybe because they cycle through different combinations every once and a while :/ --HellfireDezzy 07:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I think they changed the sequence I've just tried the combination you said and it didn't work —Riley Heligo 11:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC)